DRABBLES! Danny Phantom
by Resident Evil Lionhart
Summary: A list of drabbles based on the cartoon Danny Phantom. Mostly Danny/Vlad or Dan/?
1. Introspection of an Alternate Reality

Introspection of an Alternate Reality

Daniel sighed as he gently stroked the glass covering a picture of his family. It was his entire fault. _It was all his fault _that they died. He hadn't been fast enough or strong enough to save them. It was his fault that they had even been at the Nasty Burger when it blew.

A tear ran down his cheek as he continued to stare at the picture. Vlad, his Godfather, had taken him in out of both pity and mourning. Vlad had loved Daniel's mother since college and actually put blame of the accident on Jack - Daniel's father.

"If the oaf had paid more attention to you, Daniel, and less time on his ridiculous inventions then you wouldn't have felt pressured into cheating." Or something like that.

Daniel didn't mind Vlad's Jack-bashing as much as he used to. He could tell that as much as Vlad believed what he was saying, he was mentioning it out loud for Daniel's benefit. Vlad had become really…Well, "compassionate" was all he could think of. Vlad had become compassionate around Daniel since the accident.

Yes, that sounds right.

Vlad was no goody-goody that's for sure, but he had become kinder and more involved in Daniel's life. He couldn't be happier with Vlad's change of heart. They did quite a bit together - meals, movies, walks, fighting overbearing ghosts, fighting overenthusiastic hunters, evil schemes…

No, don't adjust your screen, you read that correct. Danny Phantom, Amity's local hero, participated in evil plans. Daniel had ceased to paint the world in monochrome. He learned that the world was of shades of grey he had missed previously, the shadows that controlled everything behind the scenes.

Daniel had long forgotten just why he had turned Vlad's previous offers down all those years ago. He had far surpassed even the Ghost King Pariah Dark himself in power, speed, and even strategy. In fact, he had taken the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage forcibly, becoming the new King of the Ghost Zone while he was at it.

Vlad surprised Daniel at the time by not getting jealous of his new influence over the ghosts. Vlad had laughed at his shock, stating that so long as he had the human world he didn't care what became of the Ghost Zone. Daniel had gotten closer to Vlad since, as they worked together to rule both realms.

"Daniel?" Vlad's voice broke him from his introspection.

"Yeah Vlad?"

"Dora requests an audience. I would have sent a servant, but you left the 'Do not disturb' sign on the doorknob. Are you up for it?"

Daniel gave a small, sad smile to the picture on his desk before standing and following Vlad to the "Audience Chamber" as Dora had named it the first time she had shown up. As he walked he realized that this was who he was now, and he wouldn't change it - even if Clockwork offered.


	2. Loneliness Reduction Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters within this story. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

Loneliness Reduction Pt. I

Vlad used a black universal remote to shut his T.V off. The Packers had just had their first loss of the season and he was quite depressed. Now he had nothing to look forward to for a few months at least.

Leaning back in his fancy black leather recliner, Vlad closed his eyes. If only he had a family to cheer him up. Someone - anyone - who would stand by him regardless of his many faults. Perhaps even save _him_ for once. Vlad was tired of being the bad guy, of playing the role that was expected of him.

All he wanted was the love of his life at his side along with her son, and the man who stole her from him dead. Was that really too much to ask? Someone seemed to think so, including his beloved and her son.

A loud crash and a muffled yelp had him out of his chair and alert, subconsciously shifting to Plasmius. He quickly phased through the multiple walls between his large cinema room and the Entrance Hall of his Wisconsin Castle.

Opening the giant double doors with a bang meant to intimidate aggressors, he stared at what -_who_- was on his stoop.

"Daniel?"

A low groan answered him as the black haired teen lay face down -in a way that looked rather uncomfortable- on the marble stairs. Vlad rushed to the boy's side, gently flipping him over to see his face. The boy looked just like the Daniel Fenton Vlad was accustomed to, only aged a few years and wearing expensive, but torn, silk clothing: a black button-up dress shirt, black slacks, and expensive black dress shoes. A rather fine and sturdy black leather belt finished off the monochrome ensemble.

Vlad blinked glowing red eyes slowly as he tried to make sense of what lay at his feet. "Are you okay, little badger?"

"Father?" the boy squinted up at Vlad as he started to come around, struggling into a sitting position.

"_Don't I wish," _Plasmius grumbled under his breath, right eye twitching.

"Where…" the boy looked at their surroundings for a moment before gasping in stunned awe. "No way!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, curious. The boy almost looked panicked as he attempted to stand far too quickly after his apparent ordeal. Plasmius caught the boy when he fell forward dizzily, worried despite himself.

"Perhaps you should lay down inside?" The elder halfa suggested, gently steering Daniel _-was it really Daniel? What had happened to him?- _in the direction of the castle's entryway.

The teenager let him lead him to one of the many finely furnished guest-rooms Vlad had on the ground floor. As he helped the boy remove his shoes, Plasmius took the opportunity to question him.

"Who are you?"

"Dan…Daniel Masters," the boy yawned. The widening of his glowing eyes the only outward sign of surprise that crossed his face, the older halfa tucked the boy in with an infinite gentleness that surprised him almost as much as the boy's name.

Shaking it off, Vlad continued. "Where are you from?"

"More like when, I think," Daniel responded tiredly. "When I wake up I'll talk to Clockwork. Either way, though, you're my father. It's good to see you again, good-night."

With that, Daniel fell into a deep, healing sleep. As the boy's breathing slowed, two black rings transformed Vlad back into his human form. Letting out a quiet breath, Vlad pulled up a comfy chair and sat at the boy's bedside.

He had a lot to think about, it appeared. Not only was the mythical Master of Time apparently real, but in another timeline Daniel was his son. He wasn't sure if he should be jealous that another version of himself had been successful in getting Daniel to join him when he had failed with his own, or if he should just be grateful that it wasn't as impossible as "Danny" made it out to be.

Vlad rubbed his cobalt eyes tiredly. He would get more answers once the boy recovered from whatever had happened to him before he landed on the stoop. He hoped that the boy would stay- he was so lonely living in his giant castle alone, though he refused to admit it out loud.

Vlad made up his mind before he too fell asleep- he would fight with everything he had to keep the boy here, in this timeline, with him. Now that there was a possibility of companionship, he would die before losing this chance.

Though, not before taking whatever tried to keep them apart down with him.


	3. Danny on Planet Pandora

**I know this one is really short, but it _is_ a drabble. The story behind this one is that after everything went south with the Nasty Burger accident and all of Danny's friends and family died, he used Vlad's connections and money to become the astronaut he had always wanted to be. As one of NASA's best, he was sent with some others to an unknown planet that looked like it could support life - aka Planet Pandora from the Avatar movie. This little ficlet, though, was just about Danny's response to his first trip to Pandora and his thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar. They belong to their respective owners.**

Danny on Planet Pandora

Danny glanced around him in awe. The scenery reminded him of the rainforests on Earth, although the plants were often odd. Sure there were trees and flowers and undergrowth, but they were bigger, more flashy, and often more carnivorous. The smallest tree he could see was probably about two hundred feet _taller_ than any tree from Earth. It was practically a floral heaven, and all Danny could really think of those first few minutes when he started down the ramp of the Massive Transport Ship was,

_Sam would have loved this place…_


End file.
